(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer power supply having dual adjustment temperature controlled air flow device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional computer mainframes are provided with a power supply to supply the components with different voltages and converting direct currents into more stable alternating currents of different voltages. In general, a switching power supply and computer system require a stable and reliable heat dissipating device to maintain the normal functions of the system. A conventional power supply is provided with a single cooling fan near an outer edge thereof to help reduce the high heat generated thereby and the system so as to prevent overheating which may damage the system. The conventional construction is simple in construction and inexpensive. However, it easily breaks down and is not adjustable.
When the system is in a sleeping mode, the cooling fan of the conventional power supply in general continues to operate and does note really enter the phase of sleeping.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a computer power supply having a dual adjustment temperature controlled air flow device to solve the problems of the prior art. According to the present invention, the device includes a primary fan and a secondary fan. The rotational speed of the primary fan is adjustable by the user. When the rotational speed is increased, air flow and heat dissipation is enhanced. When the rotational speed is reduced, noise can be lowered as well. The secondary fan is provided to continue to operate when the primary fan stops operation in a sleeping mode. The secondary fan is controlled by an environmental temperature detecting circuit so that it allows the power supply to operate in a low-temperature and low-noise environment, thus ensuring high reliability, high stability and lower power consumption.